


Demon!AU

by laytonkyoujuu



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon!AU, Demon!Ernest, Demonic Possession, Exes, F/M, Miles Richmond, NSFW maybe, Pining, Sherl (mentioned), Tags will be added, alternate universe - demon, katrielle is a sweetheart, layton, never going to be finished, this ex sucks and basically wants to kill Ernest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laytonkyoujuu/pseuds/laytonkyoujuu
Summary: Ernest is possessed by a demon and Katrielle just wants to care for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! This is my first book on AO3 and it is based off a roleplay that is still going on. Follow me on Instagram for updates!  
> @sweettreeboy (my main and Camp Camp rp account!)  
> @detectives_helper (Layton roleplay account!)  
> @phandanvidfaery (personal)  
> Thank you!

> “Ernest, could you come here for a moment?”
> 
>   
> “Yes?” He replied.
> 
>   
> She stepped up to him and pulled him close to her face. “Does this make you flustered?”
> 
>   
> He blushed. “Yeah..”
> 
>   
> She blinked and kissed him gently. “What did that feel like?”
> 
>   
> “Um.. n-nice..”
> 
>   
> “Alright.” She nodded and pulled away. “Thank you for the data, Ernest.” She whispered. She then hugged him softly.
> 
>   
> He hugged her back, still flustered. “You’re welcome..”
> 
>   
> She rubbed his back softly.
> 
>   
> He nodded. “W-what are you doing?”
> 
>   
> “Nothing...” She squeaked and quickly pulled away before kissing him again softly.
> 
>   
> “I-I’m fine with it..” He said before receiving the kiss.
> 
>   
> She pulled away and smiled a bit.
> 
>   
> He smiled back. Ernest rushed back into the kiss.
> 
>   
> She squeaked and kissed his back softly.
> 
>   
> He squeaked. “This is n-nice..”
> 
>   
> Her soft locks brushed on his cheek before she brought him close “I agree.” She whispered gently then placed her soft lips on his.
> 
>   
> He kissed back, a bit more rough than her.
> 
>   
> She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled softly.
> 
>   
> He put his arms around her waist.
> 
>   
> She giggled and held onto him softly.
> 
>   
> He giggled with her.
> 
>   
> Katrielle gently pulled away with a soft smile. “Come on! We have a case to solve!” She chimed, taking his hand and began to run down the street towards a small bakery (that is not Lipski’s).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

He ran, following her. He started to laugh.

  
Katrielle looked at him and she tilted her head before stepping up to the door and she sighed.

  
“Are you okay?” He asked.

  
“Yeah. My one /friend/ worked here before.” She mumbled as she stepped inside.

  
“Ah.” He followed her. “Who’s the friend?”

  
“He’s an ex of mine.” She nods and huffed softly. She stepped up to the counter where a slightly handsome boy stood and he smiled at her.

  
“Hello, Katrielle. You look well.”

He giggled.

  
Katrielle flinched and looked down.

  
“I’ve got you..” He said. “Now, what’s going on?”

  
She took Ernest’s hand and sighed.

  
“Show me the demon box.”

  
“W-what’s that?” His head tilted.

  
“It’s a box that we think has a demon in it.”

  
Her ex nods and he pulled out the box. He smirked and opened it. A dark swirling ball hit Ernest.

  
Katrielle squeaked and grabbed Ernest softly.

  
He gasped. “Ah!”

  
Katrielle looked at her ex and smacked him before looking at Ernest.

  
A voice echoed in Ernest’s head. “Ooh, pretty girl..” It giggled.

  
He squealed. “I-it’s talking to me! It’s complementing you!” That was a definite half-lie.

  
She took his hand gently. “We must get back to the agency! Your eyes are crimson!” She started to freak out.

  
“W-what?!” He ran out the door, still running all the way to the agency with Katrielle following.

  
Katrielle got there and panted a bit. She looked at him. His hands were darkening. She flinched and she walked in, shutting the door. “It was a trap..”

  
“What’s happening?!” He looked at his hands. He found a mirror. He looked inside of it to see his reflection. There was a sharp pain in his head and side. “Ow!” He grunted.

  
Katrielle squeaked and went to touch him. He was becoming part demon.

  
“Ah! How do we get this to stop?!”  
She shivered. “I-I don’t know!”

She took Ernest’s hand and pulled him into a hug. Large dark wings started to form. They h u r t.

  
He grunted, screaming because of the pain. He enjoyed the hug, but everything still hurt. “Why?!”

  
Katrielle didn’t know what to do and so she grabbed something. It was a cold tea. It had honey in it and it was meant to help with pain. She held it out to him and whined.

  
“T-thank you, Katrielle..” He took the tea. “Since everything is going so bad right now, and I know I might not make it, I might want to admit this now..”

  
She gasped. “What is it?”

  
“I-I really love you..” He sighed, looking down.

  
She looked at him with wide eyes and squeaked. She had always speculated that he liked her, yet he had just admitted it. She took his hand and she smiled a bit. “It’s alright. I love you too.”

  
He blushed. He took a sip of the tea that he was given. “It’s good, Kat..”

  
“Thank you, Ernest.” She giggled and pecked his cheek softly. Dark horns were starting to poke through his soft, green hair. The demon kept remarking about how cute she was and then it said something that really startled Ernest. “She would be beautiful in bed~”

  
“I-it’s talking to me again.. whatever demon has me, they’re talking to me..”

  
She whined and held his hand tightly and brought him to her bed and let him lay down. “Just relax, Ernest.. Please?” She rubbed his back lightly despite the large wings sprouting from him. The demon giggled. “I’m not talking to you.. I am you. Everything you keep inside you.” It growled.

  
“I’ll try..” He thought to himself, thinking it might be a way to stop thinking of everything.

  
She took his hand gently and squeaked when he held it as well. “Ernest, are you okay?” She yelped when a can hit her in the back of the head.

  
He was unresponsive. He couldn’t hear, nor see what was happening. Soon he woke up. “Kat! Are you okay?!”

  
Katrielle was asleep beside him.

  
“What happened? W-what’s going on?” He started to tear up. He hid his face, arms around his knees.

  
She flinched and looked up. “E-Ernest.. I’m alright..” She whispered then hugged him gently. “I-I’ll figure out how to fix this.” She stepped back and sighed. She kissed his cheek.

  
“You can do it, love.” He rubbed his hand against her cheek.

  
She took his hand. “I will, Ernest.” She shivered a bit and placed his hand back to her cheek.

  
“Love you..”

  
She hugged him tightly and nearly knocked him over. She kissed him softly and then hid her face in his shoulder.

  
He kissed her back, wondering if his lips were still soft.

  
They were and Katrielle pulled away after a bit. “Ernest.. I’m going back to the bakery. If you wish, you may follow me from the roof if you promise to keep your wings closed.” She nodded and smiled a bit.

  
“I’ll try.” He assured her and then smiled.


End file.
